


Where He Started

by verse2wo



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Sean McLoughlin Egos, Shawn Flynn as JSE Ego, look i wanted to write a thing, unoffical egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo
Summary: A group of unlikey (and unoffical) egos come to the rescue.





	Where He Started

Anti stood proud. The red strings wrapped around his fingers did their job. They all had their final week. A final goodbye. Now it was his turn.  
He’ll invade their popularity, take it for his own.  
Henrik was simple. He had been there before. It was much easier the second time. Now he was strung up, red strings wrapped around his mouth, around his neck, around his chest. His glasses knocked askew, as he lay slumped on the floor.  
Now Jackie was tricky. At least Anti knew where his loyalty lied. So very easily fooled by the idea of getting a member of his precious family back. He was strung up, dangling by taught strings.  
Jameson was so sweet. So simple. It only helped that Anti had tainted him in his creation. A little doll, held up by his strings on his wrists and ankles.  
Chase. Well, Chase could only hear his children screaming for him for so long before he broke.  
Marvin had watched all the others disappear. The wards were so easy to break.  
Anti laughs, weaving threads over each of Marvin’s fingers. Straight and unable to move. No tricks and no magic.  
Marvin attempts to strain against them. Anti only tuts, weaving them around his chest. Marvin squirms, the burns on his face revealed when his mask falls to the ground.  
“Isn’t this fun?”  
Anti paces around Marvin, twirling his blade in his hand.  
“You _all_ had your weeks, your final goodbyes. Now he will pay for what forgetting me.”  
Marvin whimpers, as Anti steps closer. Anti slides his blade under Marvin’s chin. He smirks, as he leans closer.  
“The best part is that you didn’t even start as one of us. Those fools made you. They all worship me.”  
“Cocky fooker, ain’t ye.”  
Anti spins on his heel. He scoffs, toying with the tip of his blade.  
“Like you can do anything. You aren’t even real, now I suggest you leave.”  
Shawn huffs, crossing his arms.  
“Like ye can do anythin’ about me.”  
Anti simply shakes his head, before flicking it in his direction.  
A deep groan reaches Anti’s ears, even with it not quite right.  
Anti glances back over, glitching his blade back to his hand.  
“What are you fuckers doing here?”  
Robbie groans again, as Angus pushes a cloth to the wound. He wraps some more around it, making the brace tight.  
“You’ll be alright, mate.”  
Angus faces Anti, pushing his hat back.  
“Now, what do you think you’re doing?”  
Anti laughs, shaking his head. He glitches over, smiling at them.  
“Taking back control. All of this will be mine.”  
“And wot was that about Marvin being made?”  
Shawn watches Anti, moving up between him and the others.  
“Oh, come on now. He was a fan creation from a video. Not much unlike Robbie over there.”  
Anti flicks the ends of his knife, smirking down at Shawn.  
“I think we ought to remind him, mate.”  
“You’d be right. Wrap him up will ye?”  
“Gladly.”  
Angus steps forward grabbing at the ropes at his side. Anti steps back, throwing his blade at Angus. Angus only laughs, roundhouse kicking it out of the way. He throws a lasso, the loop wrapping Anti by his arms. Anti squirms, stepping back as Shawn throws a small bottle of ink. It cracks on the floor, slipping and causing Anti to slip.  
“Fuckers, I didn’t think you’d be pests. I’ll kill both of ya!”  
He moves to stand back up, the ink darkening his black clothing. Robbie shambles over to him, pushing him down and sitting on Anti’s legs.  
“I help!”  
“Undead, unreal, piece of dead weight.”  
“Be nice to him, will ya. He’s learnin’.”  
Angus pulls on the ropes, tightening their hold.  
“Now listen here. It’s about time you remember where you came from.”  
Anti hisses at them, squirming more.  
“Now if I remember correctly. You had fangs and none of this knife shit.”  
With that, Shawn pulls out another container of ink. Anti attempts to move away, as Shawn dips a brush into it. He paints over the knife and it disappears from view. He paints a line over his mouth and large fake fangs grow from his mouth.  
“He didn’t have any of this bloody neck business either. It’s like he thinks he’s some pumpkin to carve.”  
Shawn nods at Angus’s statement, before painting over Anti’s neck. The wound disappears, as Angus presses his knee to Anti’s chest.  
“You ain’t better than the rest of us. Maybe when you learn that, Shawn will paint you back.”  
Angus nods at Robbie, who moves off Anti’s legs. Angus loosens his rope, before yanking it off Anti.  
“You’ll pay for this!”  
Anti lunges at Angus, snarling at him. Angus ducks, as Anti slides on the inky floor.  
“Anti, you know that putting you on paper takes away your abilities.”  
Shawn closes his vial of ink, looking over at him.  
“Besides, I’ve seen scarier things down under.”  
Anti growls again, as he stares them both down.  
“I’d suggest you stay right there.”  
Shawn and Angus was to the others, Robbie stumbling behind them.  
“I help?”  
“You sure did, now let’s get the others down.”


End file.
